Super Mario Basketball
Super Mario Basketball is a Mario spin-off title released by Nintendo and SquareEnix in 2017 for the 3DS and later Switch. It was intended as a successor to Mario Slam Basketball and, to extent, Mario Sports Mix. Gameplay In the 3DS version, if the player has the ball they move their character with the Circle Pad and taps the screen to dribble, which can be done to collect coins from ? Panels. Swipe towards a teammate to pass the ball to them. Hold down on the screen to charge energy, then swipe up to throw the ball (the accuracy of your shot increases in proportion to how much energy you charged). A slam dunk can be performed by throwing the ball near the basket, then swiping up again - just before the slam dunk succeeds, rapidly tap the screen to collect some extra coins. You can also perform a Special Shot, which is guaranteed to be successful, by pressing L and R together once the Special Meter is completely full. When you don't have the ball, swipe down to perform an spin attack which can steal the ball and a couple of coins from the enemy team if it connects, swipe up to jump and use L and R to switch character. The Switch version's controls uses the Left Analogue Stick to move, and the SL and SR buttons to switch places and use Special Shots. On the offensive, the character dribbles automatically, passes with the Directional Buttons can throw the ball by holding and releasing B. Without the ball, you can steal with B and jump with A. The points earned from a basket are either 20 or 30, depending on how far away you were from the basket, plus the number of coins you had when you scored said basket (all of which will be lost upon scoring the basket). Special Shots are worth 40 points plus all of your coins, regardless of where you score them from. To perform a Special Shot, you must first fill the Special Meter, shown above your number of coins, which fills up a little every time a member of your team throws the ball, steals from the enemy team, collects coins or items, etc. Characters All characters have unique outfits (save for the Final Fantasy guest characters), with the male characters wearing armour-like gear and the female characters wearing sports dresses. Each character's outfit colours and number (seen on their outfits and in the game's code) are listed in this table. Every character has three stats - Speed (S) determines movement speed, Power (P) determines how useful their spin attack is and Technique (T) determines the accuracy of their shots. Default Unlockable Downloadable Only in the Switch version. Courts Special Shot Descriptions *Fire Shot: Mario enchants the ball with fire, dribbles it in an M pattern, then jumps up and throws it. When the ball goes in, a fiery explosion appears around the basket. *Spark Shot: Luigi enchants the ball with electricity, dribbles it in an L pattern, then does a spinning jump and throws it. When the ball goes in, an electrical pulse appears around the basket. *Heart Shot: Peach enchants the ball with pink light, has it circle her twice, then throws it up, jumps up and launches it at the basket. When the ball goes in, hearts appear in a heart shape around the basket. *Flower Shot: Daisy enchants the ball with yellow light, has it circle her twice, then floats into the air and launches it at the basket. When the ball goes in, a ring of flower petals appears around the basket. *Water Shot: Yoshi enchants the ball with water, dribbles it in a circle pattern, then flutter jumps into the air and throws it. When the ball goes in, water splashes all around the basket. *Egg Shot: Birdo encases the ball in an egg, dribbles it in a circle pattern, then stuffs it in her mouth, jumps up and launches it at the basket. When the ball goes in, a purple mist appears around the basket. *Move-It Shot: Wario enchants the ball with orange light, dribbles it in a W pattern, then strikes a pose, spins into the air and throws it. When the ball goes in, streaks of flame burst out of the basket. *Twister Shot: Waluigi enchants the ball with wind, dribbles it in an upside-down L pattern, then strikes a pose, spins into the air and throws it. When the ball goes in, a whirlwind surrounds the basket. *Bongo Shot: Donkey Kong enchants the ball with gold energy, dribbles it wildly, then pounds the ground to knock it into the air, jumps up and throws it. When the ball goes in, golden sound waves appear around the basket. *Jetpack Shot: Diddy Kong enchants the ball with heat, dribbles it wildly, then spirals into the air on his Rocketbarrel Pack and throws it. When the ball goes in, gold stars appear around the basket and explode. *Bomber Shot: Bowser enchants the ball with lava, dribbles it in a B pattern, then somersaults into the air and throws it. When the ball goes in, a column of lava surrounds the basket. *Paint Shot: Bowser Jr covers the ball with paint, dribbles it in a B pattern, then throws it into the air, jumps up and slaps it towards the basket with a paintbrush. When the ball goes in, paint splashes around the basket. *Spore Shot: Toad covers the ball with blue spores, dribbles it clumsily, then creates a mushroom beneath him, bounces off of it and throws the ball. When the ball goes in, red and white spores appear around the basket. *Shell Shot: Koopa enchants the ball with green light, dribbles it in a figure eight pattern, then tucks into his shell, jumps up, emerges and then throws the ball. *Star Shot: Rosalina enchants the ball with blue light, has it teleport around her in a circular path, then encases it in a Star Bit and sends it flying towards the basket. When the ball goes in, a Luma appears above the basket and spins, creating a ring of stardust around if. *Mirage Shot: Ninja enchants the ball with green energy, dribbles it in a star pattern, then vanishes along with the ball, before reappearing in mid-air and sending the ball flying towards the basket. *Music Shot: Toadette covers the ball with purple spores, dribbles it clumsily, then has five music notes lift it into the air and launch it into the basket. *Wing Shot: Paratroopa enchants the ball with red light, flies in a figure eight pattern, then soars into the air and throws the ball. *Cannon Shot: Dixie Kong enchants the ball with white light, dribbles it wildly, then creates a cannon, tucks the ball into the cannon and has it fire into the basket. *Holy Shot: White Mage enchants the ball with pink energy, has it fly around her in a star shape, then covers it in rainbow light and has it teleport above the basket, before making it descend. *Phantom Shot: Boo enchants the ball with black light, has it teleport around him, then divides into several smaller Boos which merge together higher in the air and throw the ball. *Ink Shot: Blooper covers the ball with ink, has it slowly circle him, then shoots it into the air with tiny blobs of ink before launching it with a larger ink blob. *Darkness Shot: Dry Bones enchants the ball with darkness, has it teleport around him in a figure eight pattern, then throws it into a dark void that appears above him, which then shoots it into the basket. *Meteor Shot: Black Mage enchants the ball with blue energy, has it teleport around him in a star shape, then knocks it into the air with his staff, having several tiny meteors descend around the basket before a larger one, containing the ball, flies directly into it. *Thunder Shot: Shy Guy enchants the ball with white light, has it fly around him in an S pattern, then telepathically electrocutes it and has it fly into the basket. *Firework Shot: Moogle enchants the ball with yellow energy, bounces around it, then spins into the air and throws it. *Inferno Shot: Dry Bowser enchants the ball with blue lava, dribbles it into a B pattern, then falls apart, reassembles in the air and throws the ball. *Spike Shot: Cactuar enchants the ball with red energy, dribbles it in an S pattern, then strikes a pose, lifts it into the air with a tornado of sand, jumps up and sends it flying into the basket with a barrage of needles. Items Items are obtained by moving over ? Panels. If the row in the table is red, it means that you can obtain the item if you have the ball. If the row in the table is blue, it means that you can obtain the item if you don't have the ball. If the row in the table is green, it means that you can obtain the item regardless of whether you have the ball or not. Category:Mario Category:Video Games